Long Kiss GoodBye
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Draco invita a Luna a la fiesta que se realizará en la mansión de los Nott, ignorando en el proceso esa opresión en su pecho que ha sentido por un tiempo; en un momento descubrirá la respuesta a aquel desconocido enigma. Y todo por un comentario de Goyle.
1. Tópicos

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Amorentia al azar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

**.**

**.**

**Long Kiss GoodBye.**

**~Un Largo Beso de Despedida~**

_**Tópicos.**_

**.**

**.**

En la mansión de los Malfoy el único heredero de esta familia se encuentra completamente frustrado y con ganas de hechizar a la primera persona que se le cruzara por su condenado camino, hace dos años que fue su juicio del que no pasó a mayores y todo por la sorprendente intervención de Luna Lovegood, quien acotó en su momento que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad entre otras peroratas que no escuchó por el shock; lo habría esperado de Potty ¡hasta de la sangre sucia Granger! Pero no de la Lunática; el tiempo transcurrió y, por insistencia de su madre se digno a estar con Luna, más que todo porque Narcissa dijo: "Te salvo de una buena condena, hijo, lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerle y estar con ella". No quiso pero igualmente lo hizo.

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrió el por qué de su apodo; ¡la chica está loca! Sin embargo, y no es porque lo admita, averiguó que es agradable a su demente manera... hasta cierto punto linda, esto cuando está con los pies en la tierra y no en algún mundo que nadie conoce. Le parece simpática, más que cualquier sangre pura de Slytherin... bueno, no entra Astoria en esa categoría al igual que Pansy, será molesta pero no tanto como las demás.

Piensa que su presencia amena y por esa misma razón la invitó a llegar a su mansión mientras sus padres estaban de viaje a no-sabía-que-parte-del-globo-terráqueo, no es como si le importara y la verdad es que compartir su valioso tiempo con Lovegood es más entretenido; en el sentido que tiene más variedad de la que hablar al contrario de algunos de sus amigos, quienes tienen algún tipo de conversación predilecta. Lo que considera aburrido en determinadas ocasiones.

—¿Qué me pondré? —pregunta Malfoy viendo todas las ropas casuales que tienen, eso sí, no le quita lo elegante. Segundos después reacciona y grita—: ¡A mi que me importa eso! —Se sienta en la silla de su cama, esperando a encontrar la resolución a la patética, según él, inquisición.

Una hora después llega Lunática con un traje más casual y extravagante que nunca antes usó: un vestido largo hasta dos dedos arriba de su rodilla, con estampado de unicornios y de color verde musgo en conjunto con unas zapatillas blancas. Combina, no; pero es muy ella y, por cuestión de caballero además de saber que no lograra hastiar su temperamento, no dice nada. Él optó por ponerse algo más Draco, es decir, ropa del mundo mágico: una camiseta negra con un pantalón verde esmeralda y unos zapatos a juego con la camisa. Ni muy elegante ni muy casual.

—Adelante, Lunática. —Abre la puerta de su recamara y la chica pasa.

Lovegood desde la primera vez que vio a Draco después de la sesión en el Ministerio de Magia supo donde vivía el Slytherin, cortesía Narcissa que le dio la dirección para que llegara y así ésta, Lady Malfoy, agradecerle lo que hizo por su retoño.

La fémina al caminar a la par de Malfoy junior hizo que éste captara un olor a ¿orégano? Raro perfume, pensó.

—¿Para qué me citaste? —inquiere Lunática mirándolo inquisitiva, las dudas a ella le encanta resolver. Por muy ridículas que fueran.

El rubio coge una silla y se sienta en ella, dice tranquilo—: Habrá una fiesta en la Mansión de los Nott, se mi pareja.

La Ravenclaw alza una ceja, sonríe soñadora y acota—: Papá siempre me ha dicho que un chico le pregunta a una chica si quiere tener una cita, no se lo ordena.

¿Qué? ¿Una cita... con ella? ¡Nunca en su vida! Solamente será su compañera, su invitada... eso no quiere decir que es su cita, es ofensivo y grotesco que esa lo sea; ni en sus sueños.

—Simplemente me acompañarás y ya, Lunática. No he dicho que eres mi cita —expresa cruzándose de brazos y oteando a la rubia con mucha frialdad.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Sin embargo quisiera saber qué te pondrás.

—¿Para?

—¡Obvio Draco! Para saber qué me pondré.

Un tic en el ojo del Slytherin— No me digas Draco.

—¡Okey! —Se para inmediatamente yéndose a los monumentales armarios del cuarto de Draco.

Un segundo tic aparece en la cien de Malfoy.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Buscando la ropa que te quedara perfecto —responde ignorando el veneno en la voz del chico; abre el objeto y se dispone a mirarlo escrupulosa.

Treinta minutos bastan para acabar con la paciencia de Malfoy, quien empuja a la fémina y la manda a la cama; busca su propio traje creyendo que no se tardará tanto como las chicas. Ah, chicas y su manía con tardarse un mundo.

—A la próxima me pides que me quite, ¿de acuerdo? —Luna ve al rubio mirar con una mano en el mentón el montón de ropa que había sacado hace media hora; voltea al armario y la mirada se mantiene, cree ferviente que se incrementa considerablemente.

Primero el blondo ve y toma en sus manos una camisa blanca, frunce el ceño y la avienta a la pila de ropa; coge un pantalón marrón, segundos transcurren para que vuele a la pila... así y así por unos largos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Lovegood ojea divertida la escena, no es algo de todos los días ver a Malfoy en ese plante.

—En la vida siempre han existido los tópicos: las niñas se visten de rosa, los niños de azul. La sangre de unicornio en mortífera, los malos son de Slytherin y los héroes de Gryffindor; las veelas son objeto sexual y las chicas se tardan bastante en escoger la ropa —decía Lunática enfocándose en el decorado de la habitación; Malfoy la ignora brutalmente—... he descubierto la excepción a la última: eres tú quién se tarda un mundo para vestirse. —Desde que acabó la guerra la Ravenclaw maduró, lo suficiente para no mencionar a las criaturas que sólo ella ve en sus conversaciones.

Tres segundos le bastan a Draco para procesar la información.

—¿Me has dicho "_mujer_"? —consulta indignado. Que se preocupe por su apariencia no, jamás, quiere decir que sea niña; ¡qué horror!

—No.

—Pero lo pensaste —acusa caminando hacia la señorita.

—Draco, no es culpa mía que te confundas —declara una descarada Lovegood, aunque no lo haya notado.

—¡¿Qué cosa!? —chilla, ahora sí, con ganas de cruciarla.

No lo hace porque recuerda que eso lo condenaría a Azkaban.

Para calmarse vuelve a la exhaustiva búsqueda y Luna ladea la cabeza oteando, sin mencionar sabiendo, que la pila pronto irá en aumento.


	2. Demasiada Franqueza

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Amorentia al azar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres**

**.**

**.**

**Long Kiss GoodBye.**

**~Un Largo Beso de Despedida~**

_**Demasiada Franqueza.**_

**.**

**.**

Luna ve a Draco terminar de husmear en su inmensa pila de ropa, por fin se ha decidido. Lovegood será muchas cosas pero no es inocente, ella ha sabido que algo anda mal con él: primero éste le regala un costoso vestido más o menos decente —más o menos porque era ridículo, se nota que lo escogió él. Pero igualmente se lo puso, era bonito a su parecer— y luego se comienza a interesar más en ella. A saber qué le pasa pero sabe que lo descubrirá. Ya sea más tarde que temprano o viceversa.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunta la Ravenclaw al tiempo que ojea como, en un movimiento de varita, Malfoy se encuentra ya vestido.

—¿Qué no ves, Lunática? —cuestiona a la defensiva. No está de humor para lidiar con las ocurrencias de la fémina.

—Una duda: ¿por qué me invitaste a la fiesta de los Nott?

_La mente de Draco divaga una semana atrás, cuando su mamá le dio la invitación. Recuerda que estuvo algo intrigado por la fiesta y también que no sabía porque Theodore hizo una fiesta, se supone que su padre estaba muerto desde le Segunda Guerra Mágica y, hasta donde rememora, no lo ha superado del todo; no hallándole resolución leyó la carta_

_**Q**uerido señor Malfoy... ¿qué digo?, para el joven Draco Malfoy._

_Hola, soy Theodore Nott; te envío está carta para avisarte con antelación de la fiesta que se realizará en la mansión de mi familia el día 15 de agosto, la fiesta es casual... es decir, que no te quiero ver elegante. ¡Ay de ti si llegas como en la fiesta de Parkinson del año pasado! La pobre quedó entristecida y con justa razón: era de disfraces y tú llegas como si fuera una de gala. Más te vale que no arruines mi fiesta o si no te aseguro que sabrás porque el Sombrero me puso en Slytherin._

_En fin, ya te sabes el día y la hora es a las 6:00 pm, ni un minuto más Draco. ¡Y no mires con profundo odio a la carta! Que recuerdo perfectamente que nunca llegas a la hora, esa fue una de las principales causas de odio que tuvimos en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas? Por tu bien espero que sí._

_Atentamente._

_**T**heodore **N**ott._

_Posdata: Debes de llevar una invitada. Obligatorio, Malfoy así que ni sueñes en saltarte esta parte._

_Después de leerla en voz alta, Narcissa dijo._

_—Draco, llevarás a Lovegood._

_—¿Por qué a esa chica, madre? —Él pensó en llevar a Astoria, esa Slytherin le agrada. Es única, algo fría pero única._

_Narcissa lo mira con una expresión inexplicable— Simplemente quiero que pases más tiempo con ella._

_—De acuerdo —accede irritado; no se rebajará al nivel de llevar a esa chica pero no tiene opción. Además ir en contra de su madre es el peor error que cualquiera puede cometer, no usa la varita frecuentemente sin embargo al hacerlo... ay del que esté en su camino._

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —decía algo animado Draco.

Luna se extraña, no obstante, no insiste.

—Tu ropa queda bien con la mía —declara notando el traje del muchacho: una camiseta color verde musgo, un pantalón negro y zapatos a juego.

Malfoy alza una ceja, no dice nada tampoco.

Una vez ya vestido ambos bajan al primer piso, la habitación del rubio está en el segundo, y allá a través de la Red Floo llegan rápidamente a la Mansión de los Nott; al llegar notan que algunos invitados ya están en ese lugar charlando entre ellos o viendo con ojo crítico lo que los rodea. Malfoy se abstiene de rodar los ojos, las fiestas de los sangre pura son siempre aburridas, por eso casi nunca va a ellas. Prácticamente prefiere algo menos formal y más entre amigos, es mejor a estar con esos estirados que siempre están a la caza de nuevas presas.

—¡Draco, primor! —chilla Pansy llegando con un vestido medio casual: llegaba hasta el piso y tiene un lazo negruzco en la cintura, zapatillas con tacón algo altas del mismo tono del traje, es decir, platino.

—¿Plateado y negro? —inquiere Draco apartándose, levemente, para no recibir el abrazo asfixiante de Parkinson.

—Es la "Semana Futurista" por ende solamente llevo los colores de la ropa de los personajes del mundo de los sangre sucia. —Increíblemente a la chica sangre pura le gusta tanto ser el centro de atención que tiende a usar cualquier cosa que la haga en el centro de atención, le vale que sea muggle. Con tal de resaltar ¡bienvenido sea!

Eso y que tiene una semana para todo: futurista, hippie... y otras tonterías femeninas que le importa lo más mínimo.

—¿Trajiste a alguien? —consulta Pansy con mucha intriga.

—Sí: a Lunática Lovegood.

La fémina pelinegra abre los ojos sorprendida. ¿Lovegood? Bueno~ se nota que los magos van en decadencia de gustos tanto que traen a la primera bruja que se les cruza en el camino, piensa. Busca con la mirada a la susodicha y la encuentra en medio del gran patio oteando la fuente, magnífica y excepcional, que sin duda alguna llama la atención de cualquiera, fuente magistral.

—¿Y tú?

Pansy bufa y mira a la derecha— Ese que está allá devorándose..., ¡non! engulléndose todo. —Se sopla las uñas.

Ella resta la debida importancia con ese hecho.

Malfoy voltea a ese lugar y, para su sorpresa, ve a Ron Weasley: él mira con recelo a Goyle, quien también pone la mano en cualquier alimento que la comadreja quiera comer; se ven inmaduros compitiendo por ver a quién le duele más rápido el estómago o ves-saber-qué. Rueda los ojos, sólo espera que se mantengan así... ¡porque lo que menos quiere es comenzar a llevarse bien con esa comadreja! Le basta y le sobra compartir su valioso tiempo con su invitada indeseada.

—Y la verdad no entiendo el por qué, antes de irse a ese lejano lugar, me pareció que su olor era a ¿mar? Debo estar alucinando —murmura Draco, se cruza de brazos.

Una hora después la fiesta llega al punto en que hay que ingerir un suculento banquete, todos los invitados con sus respectivos acompañantes se sientan —juntos— en las distintas mesas que están distribuidas a lo largo del gran patio en el que se encuentran.

En la mesa número uno: Pansy Parkison y Ron Weasley a la derecha, Blaise Zabini y una de las gemelas Parvati a la izquierda.

En la mesa dos: Astoria Greengrass y Harry Potter a la izquierda, Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott a la diestra.

Finalmente, en la tres: Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood, Gregory Goyle y Tracey Davis en el mismo orden que la primera mesa, respectivamente.

—No sabía que te interesaba Vincent —acusa Malfoy, siendo algo pícaro.

Algo muy leve, tanto que es imperceptible.

La Slytherin gruñe.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dice enojada, lo mata con la mirada.

—Noto torsopolos en el aire —menciona la Ravenclaw ojeando la nada.

Ninguno de los tres entiende de lo que habla.

—Como sea —acota Goyle, ignora el comentario anterior—, al menos yo traje a una Slytherin; tú a la Lunática. —Como es de esperarse, su lado insensible aparece.

—Créeme, no fue idea mía —refuta, se toma el agua de la copa que acaba de aparecer.

—No será que te gusta. —No pregunta, informa Tracey.

Ella es conocida por ser la chica que siempre le devuelve los comentarios/acciones a las personas ¡muy rápido!

Ahora Draco escupe el agua.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Eso no evita que piense en los dos extraños olores del día.

—¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te eligiera la ropa? —cuestiona Lovegood.

Vincent y Davis intercambian una mirada suspicaz; contienen la risa que quiere salir de sus labios.

—Disculpa, tú no me elegiste la ropa ¡lo hice yo! —dice a la defensiva.

Todo sea por no perder su dignidad.

Luna sonríe.

Draco siente unos deseos de asesinarla.

—Te recuerdo que tu sentido de la moda es tan fabuloso como el de un bufón —menciona alzando una ceja, no abandona su sonrisa soñadora.

_—_Demasiada franqueza —susurra Malfoy.

Ahora sí, las risas de Goyle y Tracey se dejan oír.


End file.
